


Her Smile

by President_Zebra



Series: Like a Best Friend but More [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Fluff, POV Cisco Ramon, i wrote this in like 20 minutes, kind of, please forgive me for my stupidity, this is really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/President_Zebra/pseuds/President_Zebra
Summary: “Hello? Paging Dr. Ramon!” Caitlin slurred as she waved a hand in front of his face floppily. He stopped in the middle of his train of thought and turned his head towards her.“No, you don’t get to do that, that’s my thing!” He countered. She giggled and he smiled at that. Man did he love to see her smile.
Relationships: Cisco Ramon/Caitlin Snow
Series: Like a Best Friend but More [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816273
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Her Smile

**Author's Note:**

> This is so bad, but I felt like posting it. Please enjoy!  
> -Prez. Zebra

“A long time ago, in a galaxy far far away…” 

“Slooooooow dooooown, Cisco! I want to be able to keep up.” Caitlin pleaded with a lip quiver. She had had a little too much to drink tonight. So Cisco brought her to his apartment where she requested he recite all of Empire to him. Of course, Cisco agreed. Cisco chuckled lightly as he put the iPad down and looked up at his best friend. 

“I’m not the one who has never seen star wars!” He refuted. She frowned at him as he continued to laugh at her.

“Well, it’s not my fault that my mom never allowed me to watch sci fi movies growing up! Besides, I love hearing your voice when you talk all nerdy.” Cisco stopped laughing. Why would she enjoy the sound of my voice? He thought. Do best friends enjoy listening to the sound of each other’s voices? It must be the alcohol, right? He continued.

“Hello? Paging Dr. Ramon!” Caitlin slurred as she waved a hand in front of his face floppily. He stopped in the middle of his train of thought and turned his head towards her.

“No, you don’t get to do that, that’s my thing!” He countered. She giggled and he smiled at that. Man did he love to see her smile. 

“So, what’s the matter with me using it? Does it Bother you?” She asked playfully as she scooted closer to him on the couch. He leaned back slightly as she came closer. 

“No I’ve just never heard you use it before, that’s all.” He shrugged, moving slightly towards the end of the couch, away from her.

“Dooon’t gooooo! I want to cuddle!” She exclaimed as she scooted closer to him, yet again. He gave in and let her wrap her arms around him. She leaned her head against his chest and he subconsciously started rubbing her side. 

“Ok, I’m not going anywhere.” He whispered into her hair. Caitlin looked up at him and smiled. Man, did he love to see her smile. 

“Cisco?” Caitlin asked, playing with a loose thread on her dress.

“Yes, Caitlin?” Cisco asked.

“I think I’m in love with you.” She stated plainly. Cisco looked dumbfounded. Caitlin came out of his hold to look at him. His jaw fell open.

“Cisco, please say something.” She pleaded. Cisco didn’t move closer or say a word he just stared at her. “I didn’t want to tell you this way.” Caitlin Said, starting to sober up. 

“I wasn’t,” He paused for a second. “I wasn’t expecting this.” He responded. She’s in love with me? But I thought I was the only one. He thought.

“It’s ok, I can go if you-” He silenced her with the meeting of their lips. She melted into his embrace as if it was second nature as they slowly broke apart. “That was-”

“Amazing Cisco, that felt amazing.” Caitlin exclaimed. He smiled and leaned back in for another kiss, Man did it feel right. 

“Caitlin wait, are you sure about this?” Cisco said abruptly. Caitlin stared into his eyes and gave a small nod, but he didn’t lean back in. “I don’t want to take advantage of you, not in the state you're in.” He spoke with apprehensiveness.

“Oh, because I’m drunk.” She laughed and he just stared, admiring her carefreeness. “How about this?” She asked, he nodded. “You give me this shirt,” She pointed to his chest. “Let me sleep over in the guest room and we’ll pick this up in the morning? When I’m sober,” She smiled.

Man, that smile could light up a whole room. Cisco thought

“I would like that,” Cisco began. “Very much.” He continued as he stood up from the couch and held out his hand. “Now Dr. Snow, do you prefer cotton or silk sheets?” Caitlin giggled accepting his hand and followed him down the hall. 

FIN


End file.
